maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Russgamemaster/Prince Russcorn's Friendship Force - Chapter 9
Cyclops Gets a Body Swap After destroying all the Anaroids, I returned Applejack to MLPA for safe-keeping. Then I went with Mega Man and Zero to a library in order to look up information on the invaders overwhelming Marvel universe. Twilight was there as well, looking through books with the three of us in order to find useful information. I asked Twilight if she found anything about the invaders. She replied, "No, those invaders are so mysterious that no books have any information on them! But I was able to look up various Marvel heroes here. I'm Cyclops' equivalent in My Little Pony Alliance. As a fighter in that game of yours, I can do everything he does. Just like him, I expose enemies' weak points, give them a disadvantage, leave them open to repeated attacks, and improve my allies' fighting awareness." I replied, "Yes I designed you like that in your game, but what have you learned about Cyclops as a character?" She compared herself to Cyclops. "Just like him, I'm a natural leader. Both of us have had to control our powers when letting them go haywire would be catastrophic. But both of us have embraced the most powerful magic of all: FRIENDSHIP!" "Ah yes, MLP: FiM always has at least one relatable character. Making connections between characters from various works really does enhance experiences with them!" After my reply, I jumped up to dodge a red laser aimed at my hooves. It then exploded harmlessly below me as I started to flap my wings, hovering in place. I then turned to look at Cyclops, who wore his black suit and red visor from the X-Men movies. "Cyclops, why did you just attack me? Couldn't you have done that somewhere else? For Celestia's sake, this is a library!" Cyclops told me in an unusual voice, "I heard you comparing Twilight Sparkle to me. Now I realize she's a better fighter and leader than me and I have outlived my usefulness. While I can't even defeat cannon fodder anymore, she managed to defeat multiple revived criminals alongside you. Now kill me before the invaders somehow use me. I cannot self-terminate. You do it." His voice sounded rather familar to me. "What have you come down with? You sound rather ill. Is it fatal?!?" He replied, "It will be for you if you don't kill me now!" I flew forward and Falcon Punched him into the wall, causing him to fall forward face down. He got up and said, "You aren't trying hard enough." I replied, "This isn't you." and had Twilight cast a memory spell on him, but that did absolutely nothing to him. He kicked her forwards and said, "I never had those memories. Now prepare to die!" He shot a laser at her, only for her to roll sideways and begin force choking him. He fired more blasts at her, but Zero jumped in front of her, rapidly swinging his Z-Saber to deflect the blasts. One hit Cyclops, knocking him sideways. I then found myself repeatedly brohoofing him in a highly choreographed dance number, a Priori Incantatem formed between my horn and his visor, before Twilight teleported behind him and literally kicked his flank. He then forcibly redirected his laser upward and away from mine, getting my green one in his face. I then knocked him upward with a Raptor Boost, where I charged forward and gave him an uppercut. "What is wrong with you?" Twilight asked Cyclops. "Since my memory spell didn't work on you, you aren't yourself anymore!" That's it! I remember which voice he was using. It belonged to a purple-and-red Alienizer: Wojonian Jinche from Dekaranger. When the invaders resurrected him to overpower Marvel universe, they had him switch bodies with Cyclops. By asking me to kill him in Cyclops' body, Jinche was using me to prevent Cyclops from ever getting his identity or mutant power back. I commanded Mega Man, Zero, and Twilight to keep Jinche busy so I could find the real Cyclops. Zero told Jinche, "Hello, I'm Zero. You stole Cyclops' body. Prepare to die" before repeatedly thrusting his Z-Saber at him. Jinche acrobatically dodged them before lasering him backwards. Mega also shot at Jinche only for him to dodge the shots the same way. During the last aerial dodge, Twilight charged and Falcon Punched him in the back, knocking him towards Zero, who then hit him sideways. Upon landing, Jinche grabbed a pole and swung it at Zero, only for it to clash with the Z-Saber each time. During this, Mega's shots hit Jinche in the back. Upon walking out of the library's door, I galloped across the streets and found more Anaroids guarding Jinche's original body. That was really Cyclops. He and the Anaroids were bashing each other Jackie Chan-style. The fact that he couldn't use his optic blasts was no hindrance, especially since I helped him out by lasering the Anaroids myself. I even got to smash them with all four of my hooves. When some shot lasers at me, I dodged the lasers by flying around and then returned fire. I then yelled, "RUSSCORN SHAKER" and punched the ground with my forehoof. The floor shook at the Anaroids' feet, sending them flying upwards. This was followed by "RUSSCORN CANNON" and a green laser beam hitting and exploding some of them. Cyclops just Falcon Punched and Falcon Kicked the rest into oblivion. After the Anaroids were gone, I told him, "Yes Cyclops, I know an Alienizer stole your body after the invaders overpowered you." He couldn't reply because Jinche had disabled his speech. I took Cyclops back to the library. Jinche had started a Priori Incantatem with Twilight Sparkle. His beam creeped towards hers before being pushed back by Mega Man's, then Zero's, then finally mine. Cyclops grabbed Jinche and punched him in the gut repeatedly, causing him to lose focus and get hit by our combined laser. As Jinche fell backwards to the floor, Cyclops picked him up and used Jinche's body-switching ability to return to normal. Jinche, back in his original body, exclaimed, "This can't be happening! How did you know I switched bodies with Cyclops?!?" I replied, "I've watched all of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. You told Twilight you never had the memories she fed into your head. And Cyclops would never say that he outlived his usefulness because of ponies. And you've already been approved for delete on your show!" Cyclops, back in his own body, volunteered to do the honors. "BEHOLD! OPTIC BLAST!" As he lifted his visor, a giant red laser shot out of his eyes and hit Jinche. Jinche sparked for a while, fell over one more time, and went up in a huge explosion. My team exclaimed, "Got you! With this, case complete!" We then left the library to avoid any trouble from the librarian because that explosion was as loud as it was large. None of the books there may have any information on the invaders, but my team and I will find it with the power of friendship. Category:Blog posts